1111
by Sim Spider
Summary: Logan's being grumpier than usual and it doesn't take long for Max to figure out why...
1. Chapter 1

A/n: A response to my own DAR challenge. I mean, I had to get Logan something for his birthday! This would slot in somewhere in late S1, I expect.

I'm trying my best to write fluff but there is a minor cliff. I have real trouble ending chapters without them.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

11/11/20

Part One:

Max stepped silently into Logan's office and just watched him for a moment, a smile playing over her face. He was sitting at the computer as usual, completely oblivious to anything but whatever bad guy Eyes Only was trying to take down this week. The words, 'God, he's sexy when he's concentrating,' flitted through her mind; she spoke, to try and pretend she hadn't thought that.

"Knock, knock," she said.

"Hey, Max," he replied, without looking at her.

"Gonna feed a female? Or are you too busy?"

"Sorry. I need to hack the security camera feeds for a warehouse in sector six so my people can torch the place."

"Arson's not usually your thing; what's in there?"

"The largest shipment of cocaine in the north west. I bust the place on TV, half the city will be scrounging round looking to get a fix. Including the cops."

"Gotcha. Mind if I help myself?"

"Knock yourself out." Max took the phrase literally, constructing a huge sandwich for herself before returning to watch Logan.

"So you need me to do anything?" She mumbled around a mouthful of ham salad.

"Got it covered. Your night at Crash can be uninterrupted for once."

"If this thing goes well, you wanna come along and celebrate?"

"No, thanks. Got another job lined up."

"You know what they say about all work and no play…"

Finally, Logan turned to snap at her. "Max, do you mind? I'm trying to concentrate here."

"Ok, ok, geez, Logan, even Normal takes a lunchbreak. Would it really kill you to kick back for a while?"

"Not me. But a hell of a lot of others, if those drugs get out on the streets. Just eat quietly and go, all right?"

"Fine." Max proceeded to bolt down what was left of her sandwich and dumped her plate in the kitchen before she left. Logan was so absorbed in his work he didn't even notice the sound as she slammed the door behind her.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Max stepped out of the elevator and went to unlock her bicycle from the railing she'd chained it to, muttering angrily under her breath.

"Damn workaholic… what's wrong with the guy… if it wasn't so cute I'd kick his ass…"

"Hey, Max," said a familiar voice. She looked up to see Bling walking towards her, grinning. She flushed, hoping he hadn't heard her last comment.

"Hey, Bling. You won't be smiling long; his crankyness is not in the mood for interruptions."

"For a change," he said, rolling his eyes. "Course, it's to be expected."

"What d'ya mean? Is there anything wrong?" Her annoyance temporarily forgotten, Max stared at the trainer with concern, bordering on fear.

"What, you mean you've forgotten? Or did he never tell you in the first place?"

"Tell me what?" She was getting really worried now.

"What's today, Max?"

"Thursday, why?"

"I meant the date."

"November tenth… Oh my God. I totally spaced! Tomorrow's Logan's birthday!"

"Uh huh. Hey, don't beat yourself up; I only know because I've read his medical records."

"Why is his birthday making him so pissed off? You'd think he'd be happy…"

"I don't think he sees getting older as a good thing."

"How old's he going to be? It's not like a big milestone or something is it?" she asked desperately.

"Thirty two. But that's not his problem. One, he doesn't have any living family, so it reminds him of the people who aren't going to be around. Two, he avoids giving out personal information about himself so none of his friends or contacts know."

"Makes sense, I guess. Never really thought about it."

"And three… it's the first, since the shooting. Reminds him he's going to be in the chair for the rest of his life."

"Oh. Guess that means a party's out, then."

"I'd say so. Don't worry, he'll get over it in a couple of days. And if he doesn't, I'll kick his ass myself; I don't happen to find it as cute as you."

Max blushed crimson. "If you even think about breathing a word…" she began.

"Hey, I'm not suicidal," Bling said. "Your secret's safe with me."

"It'd better be," she told him, still red as she mounted her bike and rode off back to work. "Later!" She called over her shoulder. Bling watched her go, shaking his head in amusement before heading up to deal with his intractable patient.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

"Hey! The reason they call it a lunch hour is it lasts an hour! No longer!" Yelled Normal as Max halted her bike in front of his desk.

"Get off my back, Normal, I have more important things to think about," she snarled, her eyes searching the building.

"Cindy!" She said, as her best friend rolled in to pick up a package. "I need your help."

"Not on company time, you don't," said Normal.

"What kind of help?" Asked Cindy, looking worried.

"Come here, I'll tell you…"

"Oh, fine, just ignore me. I'm docking your pay for this, Missy!" Both women ignored him and headed for the lockers.

"This something to do with those black helicopter dudes of yours, boo?" Asked Cindy quietly.

"No; even worse. I'm totally in over my head, Cindy; I am so screwed…"

"Max! Calm down and tell me what's up!"

"Tomorrow's Logan's birthday," she said in a rush. Max's best friend cracked up laughing.

"Hey! This is serious!"

"No doubt, boo, no doubt," said Cindy, trying to get herself under control. "But the idea that you forgetting your boy's birthday is worse than people trying to kill you is…" she dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Hey, if Lydecker shows up I can handle it; I was made that way. But Manticore did not have a class in giftwrapping; what am I gonna do?"

"Ok, girl, let's think this bitch through. Now Logan is not a party kinda guy, so that's out, right?"

"Right."

"Great. One thing you don't have to organise. Next thing on the list; present. Any ideas?"

"You're kidding, right? There is nothing he could want that I could a) afford and b) find in time for tomorrow unless I stole it, which would really piss him off."

"Don't have to be something you bought, Max. It's all about the thought. You could make something, or take him somewhere… and of course there's always the old failsafe."

"What's that?"

"You pick out your favourite couloured bow and tie it round your neck. Now that's a present he'll be itchin to unwrap…"

"OC!" Max wailed. "You're not helping!"

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Blame Aerie for the bow comment; it was her idea.

So, what did you think? Rest up tomorrow…


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thanks for your reviews, everyone.

Everyone has to wait for birthdays, Rei; even other people's. Otherwise I'd be writing fluffy birthday fics instead of revising every day. It's a cruel world.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

11/11/20

Part Two:

After getting tired of Normal's screeching, Max and Cindy had grudgingly taken a few packages and were riding slowly round town delivering them, still discussing Logan's birthday present.

"Book!" Called Original Cindy.

"He has everything he could ever want to read already; not that I know what kind of thing he'd like," replied Max.

"Clothes?"

"Are you kidding? Logan has more clothes than you do. He just never wears most of them."

"Music, then," said Cindy, rolling her eyes.

"He downloads it off the internet and burns his own CDs; there's nothing he wants in that department either."

"That's Original Cindy's whole male gift box emptied out, boo. You know him better than I do; what do you think he'd like?"

"I could try and get something computery, I guess…" Max reached up to knock on a door.

"Where you gonna find that kind of stuff in this economy? And even if you could, it'd cost a bomb. Plus I'm betting he already has everything you can attach to a computer."

"True. It's hopeless; I'll never find anything for him in time." The door opened, revealing the recipient of the package.

"Mr Harmison?" Max said. "Package for you. I need a signature."

"Thank you for using Jam Pony," added Cindy as the door slammed in her face.

"What Logan really needs is a break from work; like that's ever going to happen," said Max, getting back on her bike.

"Well, there you go then," said Cindy. "You can take him away for a dirty weekend someplace."

"For the last time, Cindy, we are not like that."

"Then why are you so worried about getting him the right gift?"

"Because he's really down about this birthday. The only family he has left can't stand him and he doesn't have many close friends. It being the first since he got shot isn't helping, either."

"Guess that would kill anyone's party mood," Cindy agreed. "So, are you going to take him on vacation?"

"There's always the cabin, I guess," said Max. "But I'd never be able to prise him away from his computer long enough to go there; short of laying him out."

"You know," said OC, "that's not a bad idea…"

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Around midnight, Logan was still sitting at his computer, staring at the screen. He was so absorbed in what he was reading that he never even noticed the shadow crossing the room, or the cold breeze stirring the hairs on the back of his neck.

Absently, he took a sip of his now tepid coffee. Shortly afterwards, he found himself yawning, his eyelids drooping shut. He sat up with a start, draining the coffee to try and stay awake.

Within minutes, the sedative Max had slipped into the cup had done its work. Logan was fast asleep on his keyboard. She stepped out of the shadows behind him, unable to resist running her slim fingers through his hair as she bent over him.

"Happy birthday, Logan," she whispered into his ear.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

So, did you like?


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I did mention I have trouble writing fluff, Maria. I'm gonna try and update again today, but the computer room closes in 3 hours so it could be tight.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

11/11/20

Part Three:

When Logan came around the next morning, he was warm and comfortable, lying on his back in bed. He shifted slightly, squinting towards his alarm clock to see the time.

It wasn't there. He sat up, blinking the sleep from his eyes to stare around at his surroundings. It took only seconds for him to recognise the downstairs bedroom in the cabin.

The door opened, and Max walked carefully in, balancing a tray. "Morning, Logan," she said cheerfully. "Made you some breakfast."

"Thank you," said Logan, trying desperately to remember what had happened the previous night. "Uh, Max? What are we doing here? Last thing I knew I was sitting at the computer…"

"Oh, that." She set down the tray and passed him his glasses from the nightstand. "I thought I'd surprise you."

"You succeeded," he said dryly, putting the glasses on. "Why?"

Max placed the tray on his lap, and then leaned closer to peck him on the cheek. "Happy birthday, Logan," she said, smiling brightly.

He just sat there, looking stunned. "You remembered?" He managed at last.

"X5's don't forget," she told him. "Come on; eat your breakfast before it gets cold." She left him alone, smiling to herself.

Still shocked, Logan did as he was told. He finished the scrambled eggs quickly; lunch wasn't the only meal he'd skipped over the last couple of days. After he'd drunk the coffee she'd provided, he felt a lot more alert… and the beginnings of being pissed off.

Max came back a few minutes later with the coffee pot. "You want some more joe?"

"I'm ok, actually," he said, setting his cup down.

"Does my feeble effort get the approval of the master chef?" She asked, seeing he'd cleared his plate.

"Yeah, you, uh, must be learning something from watching me work," he said.

"I always pay attention; you never know when it'll come in handy," she told him, taking the tray again.

"Max," said Logan. Here it comes, she thought. "How did we get here?"

"In the car, of course" she told him.

"You put me in the car and drove to the cabin without waking me up?"

"Yep."

"How?"

"What d'you mean how?"

"I'm a light sleeper. And while I don't doubt you're stealthy enough to avoid waking me I'd definitely have noticed being picked up and moved."

"Obviously you didn't."

"The truth, Max, I'm not in the mood."

"Ok, ok, I put something in your coffee. But it was only so…"

"You drugged me?"

"Just a sedative. Bling said it was perfectly safe…"

"Oh, so he was in on it too? I can't believe you drugged me up to the eyeballs just so you could drag me up here…"

"I had to do something. This was the only way I could think of to get you away from the damned office." He was shifting his unresponsive legs over the side of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

He just stared down at his bare legs for a moment, before turning to look up at her. "Did you…" he started to ask, and then decided he didn't want to know. "Never mind. I'm going back," he asserted, reaching for his chair.

"Oh no you're not," she told him, equally firmly.

"How're you gonna stop me?" He asked, as he transferred.

"I don't have to. Bling took the car back with him last night after he put you to bed. So unless you feel like a thirty mile hike, you're stuck here."

"I could hitch," he suggested, sounding unconvinced.

"Logan, I couldn't hitch back from here last time I tried. I had to hang on to the outside of trucks." They both paused for a moment as they remembered the last time they'd been here together.

"Look, Max, don't think I don't appreciate the effort you've gone to," said Logan, in a slightly calmer tone. "But you know I can't just abandon Eyes Only like this…"

"Yes you can. Bling's got it covered and if there's a real emergency he's gonna come get us. Otherwise we're going to be here until Sunday night; you know, having fun? Like normal people?"

That raised a smirk on Logan's face. "I don't think either of us qualify as normal."

She shrugged. "Wouldn't kill us to give it a try for a couple days. But if you really don't want to stay with me…"

"It's not that, Max; I was just a little surprised. It's been a while since I woke up in a strange bed with no idea how I got there."

"I just wanted to give you a birthday present you'd really like, is all," she said, eyes downcast.

Logan immediately felt guilty for upsetting her. "I guess I could use a break…" he ventured.

"Then you'll stay?" Max's voice was hopeful; she looked like an eager puppy. Logan couldn't help it.

He melted.

"Be a pretty crummy friend if I didn't…" the smile on Max's face was the best birthday present he could have wished for.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

How was that for fluff content?


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: If you thought the last chapter was fluffy, wait till you read this…

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

11/11/20

Part Four:

Logan rolled out of the bedroom, freshly showered and changed, to find Max sitting on the kitchen counter, absorbed in a cookbook.

"My, you are getting domestic," he said, unable to hide a grin.

"Figured it was my turn, seeing as you're the one who usually has to do all the work," she said, smiling back at him. He looked better already, she thought. Freer, somehow, as if once he'd left the city he'd also lost some of the responsibility he carried. And damn if it didn't suit him.

"So you planning a Guavera Culinary Miracle?"

"Nope; it's already done. Sitting in the fridge ready for lunchtime. Although I wouldn't exactly call it a miracle."

"What is it?" He asked, moving towards the fridge to look.

"A picnic; I thought we'd go al fresco seeing as it's sunny. And there's a nice spot I noticed by the lake…"

"By the big willow? Yeah, we used to have picnics there all the time when I was a kid. We usually came up in summer, though…"

"It's fairly dry, she said. And it's not so cold today if you sit out of the shade. Put on a jacket and we should be fine."

"Sounds good. What're we gonna do in the meantime, then?"

"It's your birthday; you decide."

"Feel up for a walk round the lake a little way?"

"Sure," she said, hopping off the counter.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Max had been right; the day was cool but clear, the crisp sunshine picking out the vivid colour in the falling leaves. The ground was relatively hard, too, so Logan had little difficulty manoeuvring his chair over the surface.

They walked in companionable silence for a while, before Logan spoke.

"It's beautiful up here at this time of year, isn't it?"

"Perfect," Max agreed, feeling the sun warm her face. "It's like the light's cleaner or something."

"It is," said Logan. "Doesn't have to travel through all the healthy Seattle smog before it gets to us."

"Sounds like you're getting used to the idea of spending the weekend up here," said Max slyly.

"I've always been open to persuasion," he said, glancing up at her with a wide grin.

Max couldn't help but stare. Out in the bright fall sunshine, his dimpled cheeks reddened by the cold breeze and exercise, Logan looked years younger than she'd ever seen him. The blonde highlights in his hair caught the light like a halo of gold and gleamed off his steel glasses. And his eyes… The always brilliant blue sparkled with electricity, glowing almost iridescent. In a word, he looked… breathtaking.

It took several seconds for her to realise she wasn't actually breathing and force herself to gulp air as she followed him.

Logan was breathing a little more than usual as he propelled his chair through the long, mostly dead grass. Out in the fresh air, free of the stares and pitying glances he always received in the crowded city, he felt energised, as he hadn't been in months. In the deserted countryside he could pretend the pulse had never happened; there was just him and Max beneath the unbroken blue sky.

Logan stopped, having reached the point he was making for. This had been one of his favourite haunts as a child; a flat platform, looking out over the wide blue lake. On days as clear as this, the sky could be clearly seen reflected in the surface. Closer to the edge, the lake appeared to be ringed with fire, from the reds and oranges of the dying leaves.

"Wow," said Max, quietly, gazing at the view with awe.

"Yeah," Logan agreed. He turned to say something else, but was silenced by what met his eyes. Max had always been beautiful to him, even pale and weak while she seized on his couch. But out here, with the sun turning her tanned skin golden and her dark hair into a chestnut mane, she went beyond beauty. The expression of awe on her perfect features gave her an innocence he'd rarely seen; he was reminded forcibly of how much she'd missed out on in her short, violent life. Her chocolate eyes shifted from the view to his face, seeing his serious expression.

"Logan?" She said, almost afraid of his response. Minutes ago he'd been so happy, and now the cares of the world seemed to have caught up with him.

"I'm sorry, Max," he said, with genuine remorse in his voice.

"Sorry for what?"

"For being an ass about this whole thing. It's the best gift anyone could have given me. Thank you."

Max bent down to hug him, relishing the feeling of his arms around her. "You're welcome," she said, softly.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Even more fluff! And no cliffs at all! I'm so proud of myself. 

(In case you were wondering, yes, I am the real sim-r, and no, I have not been replaced by a pod person.)


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Wow. You people really are fluff-a-holics. Many thanks for your kind reviews.

And I know this technically should have been up yesterday, but it nearly killed me to write three chapters in an afternoon, let alone four…

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

11/11/20

Part Five:

By the time they got back to the cabin, both Max and Logan were more than ready for lunch. They collected the food and some blankets to sit on and set it all up in the picnic spot. The meal was relaxed, cheerful; they sat side by side, Logan leaning back against a dead log to support his back. A lull had developed in the conversation as they finished the last of the thermos of coffee he'd made. (Logan had insisted he make the coffee; he still didn't quite trust her to give him liquids.)

Max would never admit it, but it felt good; right, to be sitting with him, so close she could feel his shoulder against her own. The movement of his arms even under his thick jacket demonstrated the presence of the bulging muscle beneath. It wasn't often she got to be in such close proximity to Logan; the chair and their own personalities kept them at a distance.

Logan's thoughts were similar; having Max at his side made him feel privileged that she'd decided to spend her time with him. It was like he'd found a partner, in every sense of the word; someone who'd stick by him no matter what.

"Whatcha thinkin?" Asked Max, after a couple of minutes.

"Remembering the last time I looked at this view," Logan replied, distantly.

"That was a bitch of a day," she agreed. Hesitantly, she continued, "Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"You had a huge bounty on your head, Max; I didn't want to tell you in case you refused to leave."

"I mean before that. I know you weren't well for a while before you collapsed."

"I didn't want to worry you unnecessarily. Had no idea it was serious until I got my test results back from Sam. That was where I was that morning, when you kept calling me to come help you."

"I did wonder why you weren't picking up the phone. So if you'd known, would you have told me?"

"I'd have said I was going in for some follow up surgery, I expect. Played it down, you know."

"You really have to work on not using that tough guy image."

"An image of being tough is all I have left," he whispered, too quiet for a normal person to hear.

Fortunately, Max wasn't normal. "You're one of the toughest people I've ever met," she said indignantly, turning quickly towards him.

Too quickly. The slight impact of her shoulder against his unbalanced Logan; he had to throw out a hand to stop himself toppling over onto the dirt.

"Yeah, I'm real tough," he said sarcastically. "Can't even sit on the ground without falling over."

"You have so many more obstacles to overcome than everyone else; and you still achieve what no normal person I've ever known could." Instinctively, Max raised one gloved hand to trace his jawline. "You're… special…"

Logan was suddenly aware of how close she was; her hand on his face, their lips only inches apart. He began to tilt his head towards hers…

A branch fell with a crash from a tree behind them, shattering the moment.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Instantly, Max and Logan both turned towards the source of the sound. A flock of birds flew up, their panicked squawking filling the now darkening sky.

"Just a branch falling," said Logan, at that precise moment hating all trees with a passion.

"The wind's getting up," said Max, feeling much the same. We should probably head back inside. They met one another's eyes again, and looked away, embarrassed. Max set to gathering up the remains of their picnic while Logan lifted himself back into his chair.

On the short walk back to the cabin, they both kept their distance.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

"Looks like we're set for a full blown storm," said Logan, peering out of a window as Max came in with an armful of logs for the fire. Neither of them mentioned it had rained the last time Max spent the night there, too.

"The rain's barely started," she replied, setting her load down and dusting off her hands. "There anything I should secure before the wind really gets up?"

"Not unless you've loosened it since we got here. Place gets pretty well fastened down at the end of summer by some of Jonas's minions."

"Then we're good," she said, too brightly.

"Yeah," said Logan, turning to look up at the heavens again. "Leave the wood. I'll start the fire in a minute."

"Ok," Max replied. "Guess I'll get back to the kitchen and start dinner like the domestic goddess I am."

At last, her comment elicited a smile from Logan. "Hate to say it, but somehow I don't think there's a housewife gene anyplace in there."

"Hey, a girl can try," laughed Max, heading back into the kitchen.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

"Logan, I'm impressed," Max said, stepping back into the main room to see the roaring fire he'd built. "Never knew you were a boy scout."

"I wasn't," he said, leaning forwards to add another log. "Like I said, we came up here a lot when I was a kid. Learned firemaking in this very room."

"It obviously worked," she told him.

"How's the dinner coming along, oh domestic one?"

"Yeah, about that…"

"What? Something go wrong?"

"Well… it's not exactly the kind of thing you can make in a kitchen. I thought, seeing as we have the open fire and all…"

"S'mores?"

"Among other things. That ok? I didn't think I could really cope with making a real dinner like you can…"

"Max, in my misspent youth a bunch of us used to come up here for a week every summer. We ate almost nothing but s'mores. It's great."

Max couldn't help the huge grin on her face. Not only would Logan like his birthday dinner, he was also opening up a little about his past. What more could a girl ask for?

The memory of him leaning in towards her lips earlier that day flashed briefly across her mind. She could have sworn he was going to kiss her before that damn branch interrupted…

"Max?"

"Yeah, I'll, uh, just get the marshmallows," she said, snapping out of it.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Well? Too fluffy? Not fluffy enough? What d'ya think?


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Sorry it took a while to get this up. I've had a bit of a relapse.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

11/11/20

Part Six:

Max had pushed one of the huge sofas back against the wall and positioned the other in front of the fireplace; to get better access to the flames while we toast our dinner, she told herself firmly. It's not that I want to sit next to Logan and stare into the fire or anything. And I turned out the lights to save gas in the generator. Just 'cos it makes this place all cosy and romantic doesn't mean it's not practical.

Logan had transferred onto the sofa and shifted his chair behind it, out of sight. So Max can bring the food through without it being in her way. Not to try and let her… well, me… forget it exists in any way, shape or form.

"First course," said Max, with a smile, as she brought it in. "Toast, and whatever you want to spread on it."

"Great," said Logan, taking a plate. He spiked a slice of bread on his toasting fork and held it out towards the fire as Max folded gracefully onto the seat beside him. "Beats the last time you cooked dinner for me."

"Hey! I'll have you know there was nothing wrong with that pasta tricoloure; I ate it myself after that oh so urgent mission we had to skip it for."

"Come on, Max, that was urgent. Those poor kids on that plane…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But you coulda been nicer about it."

"I made it up to you, as I recall," he said, with a grin. "You know, I once dated a girl who was a great cook. She made all these fantastic dishes for me every time I came around."

"Oh yeah?" said Max, not sure where this was going.

"Yeah. Only I came over a little early one night and it turns out, her roommate was the one doing all the work. She'd make the meal and then leave out the back door so Beth could take all the credit."

"Really?" Max said airily. "The lengths some girls will go to to keep their claws in their man. So what did you do?"

"The right thing, of course."

"What, you forgave her and took her out for pizza?"

"No, I dumped her and dated the roommate instead. Didn't you ever wonder where I learned to cook?"

"How was that the right thing?"

"Hey, you think Cathy didn't deserve a little appreciation? "

"I guess so," said Max, rolling her eyes.

"I seem to remember Kendra leaving pretty quickly when I showed up at your place that night," he hinted. "There anything you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, actually," she admitted. "There is one thing…"

"And what might that be?"

"Your toast's burning," said Max, turning her own in the fire.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Some time later, Logan put down his toasting fork with a sigh, licking melted chocolate off his fingers. Max was constructing her umpteenth s'more; it seemed she couldn't get enough of the sticky treat.

"You done?" She asked, eying the half dozen marshmallows left on his plate.

"Yeah," he said, pushing it towards her. "Don't wanna wind up with a marshmallow centre."

Unsuccessfully, Max did her best not to picture Logan covered in chocolate.

She turned to face the fire, hoping he'd take the blush on her cheeks as a result of warmth, not the very, very inappropriate thoughts she was having at that moment.

"Boy, could I use some chocolate body paint," said Logan.

"What?" Asked Max, startled that his thoughts had taken the same direction as hers.

"I said, boy, would you listen to all of that rain. Your super hearing on the fritz?"

"Oh, uh, no, I was just thinking about something else," she covered quickly. Max turned her attention back to her food; it was safer than watching the patterns the firelight cast on Logan's thoughtful features.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

"Well?" She asked, later, when she'd got herself under control. "Did you like your birthday gift?" Somehow she'd ended up cuddled against his side, his arm around her shoulder as she rested her head on his chest.

Logan turned at look at her, smiling softly. "Best present I've had in years," he told her. "I know I'm repeating myself, but thank you."

"Hey, it's not like it's a chore," she said. "I'm enjoying myself too."

"I can tell," he said, his dimples flashing for a moment. Playfully, Logan reached out and wiped a smear of chocolate from her cheek. Max's skin tingled at his touch.

"That's a real waste in this economy, you know," she said, looking at the dark smudge on his hand.

"Who said we were going to waste it?" Asked Logan, raising it to his own lips.

Max's higher brain functions pretty much ceased as she watched him suck the sweetness slowly from his hand. 'How does he make licking his fingers look so damn sexy?' She wondered.

"Max?" he was looking at her strangely, as if he didn't quite trust what his eyes were telling him.

She said the second thing that came into her mind, after I want you. "Happy birthday, Logan."

Crystal blue eyes met chocolate brown and suddenly neither could look away. Max leaned up as Logan bent down, and finally, their lips met. The kiss was light, tentative, neither sure if the other would pull away.

"Max…" breathed Logan, so close his breath caressed her skin. "You don't want this…"

"No, Logan," she replied in the same tone. "What I want is exactly this…" she leaned in and kissed him again, more firmly this time, her hand finding the back of his head even as his met her cheek.

And then the door swung open with a bang, accompanied by a gust of freezing wind.

The couple broke apart and looked towards the entrance, staring at the shadowy figure in the doorway.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chocolate covered Logan. I don't really need to ask what you're thinking, do I…


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Thanks for your reviews, everyone.

I really, really wish you were one of my lecturers, Maria. I'd get A's in your class for updating my fanfic instead of turning up to do work.

Hmm. Maybe I should try and get Dr Siddal interested in DA…

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

11/11/20

Part Seven:

The figure moved into the room, forcing the door closed against the wind. "Damn. Sorry to interrupt," he said, seeing them entwined on the couch.

"Bling? What the hell are you doing here?" Asked Logan. "I thought…"

"I know; and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't an emergency," the man said.

"This had better be global," said Max, sounding very pissed off.

"Someone kidnapped Matt's kid," said Bling.

Logan's eyes widened. "What? When?"

"Between two and four hours ago; grabbed him right out of his bed. Matt and Laura were in the next room and they never heard a thing."

Logan was reaching for his chair even as he asked; "Any clues? Ransom note?"

"Nothing. The cops already went over the scene." Logan lifted himself deftly into his chair and turned towards Max.

"I'm sorry, Max, I have to go."

"I know, Logan. It's ok." She rose from the sofa, saying, "Come on, we need to pack up our stuff."

"You don't have to. You can stay without me and I'll come back and join you as soon as I can."

"Logan, this trip is your birthday present, remember? What's the point if you're not here? Anyway, you might need my help."

"You don't mind?"

"Matt's your friend, Logan, and he's helped us both out more times than even I can remember. This is his son we're talking about. Of course I don't mind."

Logan's worried features softened into a smile. "You take the bedrooms and we'll take the kitchen?"

"Works for me," she told him. "The domestic thing was kind of wearing off."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Logan wheeled into the living room of the Sung's apartment, followed by Max; Matt's six year old riding on his lap.

"Stevie!" Shrieked his frantic mother, snatching the child as he clambered down off Logan.

"Mommy!" The little boy replied as he was almost crushed in her hug. Matt wrapped his arms around them both, just relieved to see his little boy again.

Logan smiled at the Kodak moment; it had been a long time since he'd seen a reunion like that. Max's smile wasn't just for Matt's family, but for the expression on Logan's face. She dropped a hand onto his shoulder, in a gesture of companionship.

Matt finally prised himself from his wife and son to grasp Logan's hand firmly. "Logan…Max… I don't know how to thank you…" Tears of gratitude glimmered in the Asian detective's eyes.

"Then don't," said Logan simply. "You've helped me out enough times over the years; consider this a favour repaid."

"A favour? After this I'll eat bullets for you." Uncharacteristically, Matt's features darkened. "When I think what those scum could have done to Stevie…"

"Hey, it's ok. We got them, and they're sitting in a holding cell in the precinct. These guys aren't going to be chloroforming any more kids for money ever again; I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you so much for your help," said Laura Sung, tearfully, still not letting her son go. "Stevie, say thank you to your Aunt Max and Uncle Logan for bringing you home."

"Thank you, Aunt Max," the little boy said, suddenly shy. "Thank you, Uncle Logan."

"You're welcome, Stevie," said Max, with a pleased grin. "But you gotta do something for us."

"What?"

"Be good for your mom and dad, ok?"

"If I'm very very good, can I come see you sometimes, Auntie Max?"

"Sure you can," said Logan. "If that's ok with you guys?" He turned enquiringly towards Matt.

"After tonight? Anything." The adorable little boy yawned, snuggling up to his mother.

"Looks like someone's tired after his adventure," said Logan.

"I'm not tired, Uncle Logan," the child said indignantly, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Well, I am," said Max. "How about we leave you to it?"

"Yeah, uh, whatever you want," said Matt. "You two've done enough for us tonight."

"What d'you mean tonight? It's nine am," said Logan.

"I'm so sorry… we must have kept you up all night… and Bling said you were on vacation…"

"Matt, don't worry about it, said Logan firmly. "Put your son to bed and then get some rest; I'll be in touch later."

"Oh no you won't," said Max. "You're not touching the phone or the computer 'till Monday morning, mister. Unless you want your ass kicked."

"Yes, dear," said Logan, rolling his eyes towards Matt.

"Call me Monday, Logan," said Matt with a grin. "I don't want you to get you in trouble."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

They said their goodbyes to the Sungs and then headed back out to the Aztec. Logan unlocked the car and opened the driver's door.

"You know, Logan," said Max, "there's still two whole days of our vacation left…"

"No, there isn't," said Logan, preparing to transfer. "After last night I'm going to sleep for the next week."

"Really?" Asked Max. "Then you probably shouldn't be driving." She snatched the keys from his hand.

"Hey!"

"You can get more comfortable in the back," she suggested.

"What's the point?" He asked. "It's a thirty minute drive back to my apartment, even at this time of day."

"Yeah, but it'll be another thirty picking our bags up again and then an hour to the cabin…"

"You really want to go back there?" Logan asked, and Max knew he wasn't talking about the place.

"Yes, Logan, I do. It may not be your birthday any more; but that doesn't mean we can't still enjoy your present."

A smile graced his features as he opened the rear door. "Sounds… good. Better than good, in fact." Max grinned, and waited for him to transfer before folding his chair while he got comfortable. Within minutes, he was fast asleep.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Blearily, Logan came round for a minute just as Max was getting back into the car.

"Max? Where are we?"

"Outside my building. I hope you don't mind; I just wanted to pick up a late birthday present for you."

"What, did you forget it the first time?" He mumbled.

"No, I just wasn't sure you'd like it," she said. "I'll give it to you tonight."

"Ok," said Logan, allowing his eyes to drift shut again.

Max smiled as she drove away; after all, Logan would need the rest by that night. The blood red silk ribbon and matching lingerie Cindy had found for her would wrap his delayed present very fetchingly…

THE END!

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

I'm gonna let your imaginations run wild on the late birthday present. My rating doesn't cover it.

Should I invest in some Kevlar, mizukimarr910? Or am I forgiven?

Many, many thanks to those of you who've read and reviewed this story; I'm glad you enjoyed my first (nearly) cliff free fic.


End file.
